<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen by MsJody13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864421">Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJody13/pseuds/MsJody13'>MsJody13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Betwixt and Between [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJody13/pseuds/MsJody13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Word prompt: fallen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin &amp; Paz Vizsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Betwixt and Between [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying to get over my writer's block using a random word prompt. Enjoy!</p><p>vode = brothers/brethren</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Mandalorians weaved their way through fallen old-growth trees on a cold, unremarkable planet. One traveller, his once shining beskar now dulled and dusty with frost. His companion, large, imposing, armored in blue. From above powdery snow slipped from the petrified leviathans, swirling lazily in the air around them. </p><p>Ahead three figures crested the knoll, dressed in the muted colors of an autumn forest and armed for battle. Around their shoulders were wrapped heavy cloaks, the drab, knitted fabric scorched and tattered at the hem. The pair stopped abruptly at the trio's arrival. A soft, questioning coo from the depths of a plush blanket nestled against Din's chest broke the silence. The central figure tilted their head in response, took a step forward and spoke in a commanding feminine voice:</p><p>"House Vuyid welcomes you into our covert. We are here to escort you home, vode."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why couldn't this have happened? Huh? HUH??</p><p>Used a name generator for House Vuyid. Lemme know if it exists anywhere and I will change it.</p><p>Thanks for reading. It means the world to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>